Sexual Healing
by OrEoRoLo
Summary: Ororo is going through changes in her power, her personality, and her love life. Her eyes are now falling down on someone she has been interested in for some time. Will he help her with her changes,and get reacquainted with her own sexuality? Plz Review
1. Phase 1

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-Men, but one day I might but them lol

Chapter 1

Phase One

She gets up from her grounded position. Ripping off the already destroyed excess material burned from the last blast on her uniform. Her uniform was being destroyed.. The body suit was becoming little to nothing. The red and gold bodysuit burned and ripped from the back to her stomach. Her thigh high boots torn and tattered. Her silver locks dirty and gray with ashes. Her body scratched up, legs bleeding, and cheeks stained with dry blood. Her cerulean blue eyes filled with anger and frustration. She looked the evil mutant in its satanic white eyes. The African exotic beauty wiped her bloody mouth, her eyes turning white in the process. She took flight, looking her enemy in the eye. Her long silver hair blowing in the wind.

"Why do you hesitate Windrider?" the evil woman asked, "Does it hurt? Are you weak? I think so. I can sense it my sweet," she said flying closer to the Windrider who was slouching. She straightened her stance, lightning sheering through her hands and eyes. Her name is, Ororo Munroe, mistress of the elements, Storm, is what her teammates called her. She gritted her teeth and stretched forth her hands, blasting the evil mutant in the abdomen. The mutant didn't even budge. Dark Phoenix flew closer to Storm, only inches from her face, and Storm showed no fear.

"I am impressed Windrider. No fear" Dark Phoenix said. Phoenix stretched her hands either side of her. The mystical bird's wings extending further and further, wrapping her wings around Ororo. Ororo stood still, weak and tired, allowing her enemy to burn her alive, Ororo eyes bled red, turning into a deep shade of red, instead of white. It blurred her vision even more, the blood rushing to her head. Lightning, wind, thunder, tornadoes, all burst from her body, tearing Phoenix from the inside out, the evil mutants screams could be heard from all of Ororo's unconscious teammates. Finally, Ororo was completely drained. Her body was weak, and heavy to hold in the air.

"Computer end scenario" The Professor ordered, shocked by Ororo's rage. Storm turned to the Professor, and he starred into her blood red eyes. She blinked and they once again became her normal cerulean blue eyes, surrounded by her long thick curly eyelashes. The Professor's face was etched with concern. Ororo fell to the floor, her body making a huge thud. The Professor wheeled down to the Danger room, as the other X-Men began to regain consciousness. Colossus' huge chromium form was the first to regain consciousness, as the other X-Men followed. He starred at Storm's motionless form. He scooped his comrade's slender form into his strong arms. Wolverine and Gambit stumbled to Storm and Colossus. Rouge, Kitty, Psylocke, Beast and Cyclops, were all still picking themselves up.

"Is she ok?" Wolverine asked rubbing his forehead

"I don't know comrade. Her pulse in weak" Colossus informed

"Den Gambit tink we need to get her to de infirmary" Gambit said urgently. Nightcrawler bamfed in front of them, the ozone was thick in the air.

"Mien gott what happened?" Kurt asked worried

"Her anger, frustration, and powers had the best of her mental capacity" Charles Xavier said. Kurt immediately teleported Storm to the infirmary where Jean was waiting, and Beast was arriving. He gently laid Storm's unconscious body on the hospital bed. Jean and Beast prepped for the worst. Jean knew the strength it took to demolish the Phoenix like Ororo did. Jean was worried about her beloved friend. Beast began putting and one IV in each of Ororo's arms, making sure her body is producing sufficient fluids. Jean checked the heart monitor and saw her heartbeat beating out of control. Her heartbeat was over 100 beats per minute. She knew Ororo's heart was on the verge of bursting.

"Beast look at her heart monitor" Jean said urgently, almost panicking

"It's beating to many beats per minute, we have to slow it down" Beast said

"How Beast? How?!?" Jean said pacing

"Jean calm yourself now" Beast said grabbing her wrist and slightly shaking her. A tear fell out of Jean's eye. "This is not the time for emotion. If we're going to save her then we have to work clear headed" Beast said

"You're right. What do we do?" she asked more calmly

"Telepathically page Wolverine" Beast said. Jean did so, asking no question.

'_**Wolverine, get to the infirmary pronto' **_Jean told him telepathically

'_**On my way'**_ he said running to the infirmary.

As Wolverine was just entering, he heard an ongoing beep. Beast, Jean, and himself looked at the heart monitor, and all they saw was a flat line.


	2. Sex will make it all better

Gambit walked into the infirmary. He heard the long beep and noticed the flat line on the heart monitor. He ran to Ororo's bedside. He cupped Ororo's pale face in his hands, willing her to breathe

"Stormy! Stormy, breathe for Remy petite" Gambit yelled, tears welling in his eyes. "Can't y' give her someting, anyting? Beast, Jean, Logan, give her someting, please, just make my Stormy breathe" Gambit begged, holding Ororo's hands, his voice a little louder than a whisper. Beast turned from Gambit, unable to hold his own tears. He knew Ororo's heart had just given up, and not even the best technology in the universe could undo what nature intended. Remy started giving her CPR, begging Jesus for a response from his beloved friend. Wolverine couldn't bear the sight of Gambit like that. He internally cried for him, he knew that Gambit would've been hysterical, but he had no idea that he would be like this. Everyone in the room, cried, but non-like the handsome Cajun, hunched on the bedside of Ororo. Gambit secretly promised her that he would take care of her, love her like she deserves, and never allow her to sleep in another empty bed. His breath became harsher, and the pumps between his breaths also became harsher. Beast grabbed Gambit's shoulder. Gambit slapped Beast's hand and began giving CPR once again.

"Gambit stop! She's gone," Jean said crying running to Wolverine's security. She too could not bear to see the heartbroken Cajun continue with his winless pursuit.

"NO!" Gambit screamed scooping Ororo's limp body to his chest, rocking her lifeless body. He screamed a rebellious scream. The combination of hurt, pain, loss, and fear were soaked in his scream. His face was red, his mouth drying from his cries; his mouth felt like it was bleeding from his harsh screams. He hid Ororo's face in the crest of his neck, his tears damping her hair. He felt the room become empty, and all the equipment, and all the pain faded with them. He felt his whole world go black, and in his darkness he saw those cerulean blue eyes, fade to nothing.

"NO!!!!" he shouted, sweat beaming down his face, He jumped out of his bed, covering his face with his hands. He ran his fingers through his long auburn locks. '_Tis all a dream, jus' a dream. Stormy' _he thought. He ran up to her room, oblivious to his underwear, or lack thereof. He opened Ororo's door, his heart pounding through his chest cavity. He could hear his rapid heartbeat pounding against his skin. He saw Ororo's form through the silk blankets that rested on top of her body. He pulled the corner of her blanket back revealing her peaceful beautiful face. His heartbeat began to slowly return to its regular consistency.

"Stormy" he whispered slightly shaking her

"Hmm?" she responded scooting closer to Remy. He jerked her by her arms, looking her in the eyes, listening to her heartbeat. Her eyes grew large, but he didn't care. His eyes explored her body, his hands, also doing a little exploring itself, making sure the image before him was a reality. He pressed Ororo against his chest, her facial expression confused. He didn't care; all he cared about was his Stormy. He gently pressed his lips with hers. She kissed him back, allowing her hands to explore his long hair, tangling her slender fingers in the mass of silk tresses

"What is wrong love?" she asked after given time to regain her breath.

"Remy had de worst dream chere, but Remy don wan ta talk about it. Just let me hold y' petite, please" he begged her, and she happily obliged. She didn't know what it was that upset him so, but she also didn't care. She held his head to her chest, and he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. She felt his moist tears against her skin. She looked down towards him, his head buried in her stomach, soothing in her scent. She began stroking his hair, humming to him. He began kissing her stomach, trailing sweet and tender kisses around her belly button, whispering tender words of love with each consenting kiss. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of his lips against her skin. He wrapped his hands around her waist even tighter, pulling her closer to him, almost smothering him.

"Talk to me love," she moaned. She wanted to know what was wrong with him. Her dear, dear Remy was disturbed, and no matter how much she tried to sweet talk him, and comfort him, he refused to open up about his nightmare. She began to forget about it. She felt if, he wanted to talk about it, then he would. He removed the blanket that was covering her beautiful lower body. He rapidly ran his hands around her body, feeling her soft skin against his manly hands, the contrast being very arousing. Ororo began moaning softly, kissing the top of Remy's head. He held onto her, tight, not allowing time to pass them by. His dream felt so real, he could still feel his heart drop to the floor. He licked around her navel, getting a sharp hiss from Ororo, making him smile inside. He began moving his hands around her inner thighs, feeling the wetness between her legs. Ororo gripped Remy's hair, rubbing her cheeks against his crown. He buried his head between Ororo's legs, tasting, and smelling her. Ororo gasped with lust, biting her bottom lip. Remy gripped her thighs, leaving no time for her to move away from him. His tongue roamed her insides; filling his taste buds with the warm juices her sensitive reactant flesh was giving him.

"Ahh, my Remy. Please don't stop" Ororo moaned, pushing herself closer to his mouth. Her climax was approaching, and her moans became closer, and louder. Remy shook his face between her legs, bringing her climax to its full affect. She squeezed her thighs tighter between his face, and his smiled at her swollen utter.

"Ahh Remy!" she moaned, her juices filling Remy's mouth. He laid her down, inserting himself in her slowly, allowing her to calm from her climax, and allowing himself to get a more generated feel of her. He felt her body cling his groin, it surrounded him with warmth, wetness, and a tight cushion. She wrapped her long silken chocolate legs around his lower waist, bringing him closer to her. He put his hands on either side of her, supporting himself on top of her, giving him full access to look into her eyes. He thrusted inside of her, his member going deep inside of her. She dug her fingernails into his back scratching at his shoulders. She looked him in his eyes, her eyes saying so much. His red on black eyes, stared into the angelic cerulean blue eyes, Ororo's moans were scatted, and soft. He brought his mouth down to her breast. Her nipples starred at him, begging for his mouths attention. They were a perfect chocolate brown, hardened by the sexual activity. Remy cupped one in his hand, slowly bringing his mouth down to meet it in a sweet mouth to mouth embrace. Ororo arched her back, giving him a better advantage to satisfy them.

"I love y' Stormy" he stated in-between his suckling. "Stay wit' me forever" he stated "Promise Remy" he said sadly, tears forming in his eyes. Ororo looked up at him, her face wincing with pleasure through every stroke

"I promise love. I will always be with you my dear Remy," she promised, softly kissing his lips. He felt his climax approaching, his pumps coming in shorter sets. He ran into her deep, and hard. Her body moving with every stroke, her breast bouncing, and butt vibrating. Ororo squeezed herself tighter, making the sensations for Remy better. She released on him, his release coming only seconds afterwards. Their bodies shook with one another's. He rolled off of her and lay beside her. She snuggled close to him, pulling the blankets on top of them. Remy kissed the top of her head, and soon drifted off to sleep, Ororo following close behind. The two lovebirds were awoken by the sunlight beaming through Ororo's sunroof. She stretched and kissed her dear Remy on the forehead before getting out the bed and into the shower. He got out with her starring at her voluptuous ass, as she switched her hips naturally, but still it was seductive. He rose and went into the bathroom with her.

"May de Cajun join?" he asked smiling as Ororo looked at his hard and smiled

"Yes, you may" he went into the bathroom, and lifted Ororo up by her ass, her breast resting against his chest. He entered her, feeling the hot water stream down his back and watching her hair fall over her shoulders.

"Ohhh, yes" she moaned exhilarated

"Hey Ororo" a young mutant called through the closed door. Remy and Ororo were to intertwined with each other to hear the extra person calling out. The young mutant opened the door, expecting to see Ororo brushing her hair, but instead heard soft moans from Ororo. The young mutant explored and went into the bathroom. She saw the two older mutants making love through the sheer curtains. As Ororo opened her eyes, she saw the younger mutant starring with a broad smile on his face,

"Oh Goddess! Bobby" Ororo said getting off of Remy

"Oh shit! Bobby get de hell out of here mon ami" Remy said grabbing Ororo by her waist

"No, I was enjoying the show" Bobby said walking towards the bed. Ororo used a soft wind to blow Bobby out her room and close the door.

"Dere y' go Stormy. Now lets get back ta what we was doin" Remy said kissing Ororo's neck.

"Oh Remy. I must get ready for class, but we'll continue this on my lunch my sweet" she said kissing him

"But Roro, look at me" he said pointing at his hard. Ororo giggled and got out the shower, slapping her butt as she walked. Remy just turned to the showerhead, and turned the water off shaking his head. ' Dis woman, jus don know'


	3. Lifetime Engagement

He finished tying his wheat timberland boots, and threw his wheat polo shirt on. He slicked his back length tresses into a low ponytail. He watched Ororo curl her hair, the layers falling in a waterfall of soft waves. Her figure hugging black silk blazer, hugged her luscious breast and small waist. Remy could see her beautiful cleavage from the blazer. Her skinny blue jeans and black satin boots were a nice added touch. The 3-inch heals giving her legs a lengthening affect. Remy grabbed her voluptuous bottom getting a soft yelp from Ororo.

"I said after lunch Casanova," she said with a light twinkle in her eyes

"Dis gentleman can't wait dat long chere," he said kissing her neck

"Remy my class starts in one hour love" Ororo said turning towards her lover

"But lil Remy want some of Roro warm hospitality" he said rubbing his man hood against Ororo's thigh. He kissed her, tasting her peach lip-gloss on her lips. She lifted her leg, and wrapped it around Remy's thigh; he lifted it higher with his hand.

"Oooweee. You two are nasty" Jubilee said standing at Ororo's door. Ororo stiffened immediately and pushed away from Remy, leaving his lips puckered and shiny from the lip-gloss.

"Why don non of y' come 'round when we not doin nothin?" Remy asked frustrated

"We like interrupting you two, but Ororo, Jean said you need to get to your class early" Jubilee said turning around towards the stairs

"Ok, thanks Jubes" Ororo said re applying her lip-gloss after kissing Remy again and grabbing her work briefcase

"Dis mean we got ta wait till lunch?" he asked slightly disappointed

"Yes love, we do, but I promise that it'll be worth the wait" Ororo said blowing Remy a kiss. He caught the kiss with his hand and placed his hand to his heart as he watched Ororo walk out of her bedroom. She walked down the stairs to the first floor of the mansion. She turned left into her classroom, and saw her delightful class sitting down, waiting for her arrival.

"Hello class" she greeted softly, her class responding with a chipper greeting of their own. Putting her briefcase on her desk. She adjusted her blazer to her comfort. She had many knowing stares about her personal life. She looked at her class, confused, and they stared back at her with mischievous smiles.

"What?" she asked with a curious eyebrow

"So what's up with you and Gambit?" Spike asked her, a young mutant with a boldness that could shame Wolverine. Ororo's eyes widened instantly and she was frozen instantly with shock. She swallowed her saliva, trying to swallow the lump in her throat, but it ached like trying to dry swallow a pill. She instantly regained her composure and turned toward the whiteboard, and grabbed her black marker.

"That my dear Spike, is none of your business, or any of your business at that matter," she said stretching her hand throughout the class, pulling them into that equation.

"But Ms. Munroe, you seem so happy, we just want to know what's the thing between you two, I mean we already know, we just want to hear it from you" Kitty Pryde said with a slight whine in her voice

"Then if you already know Kitten, my validation is not needed" Ororo said tenderly. "Now if we could begin, shall we? Have all you done your reading assignment?" Ororo asked

"No, it caught fire" Pyro bursted.

"Is that right Pyro? Well then certainly you can read it tonight correct?" Ororo asked walking towards Pyro

"Awww, come on Ms. Munroe, Shakespeare is whack. I mean, who calls for a woman while she's on her balcony. He can't just knock. That's what I would do" Pyro said ignorantly

"Well young sir. Shakespeare is trying to get you to see the bigger picture. Here on one side is a fighting family, oblivious to their offspring's undying love for each other. Romeo and Juliet both love each other so much that they will sacrifice life to be with each other for long after life" Ororo explained

"Are you and Remy that way?" Marie asked, a young mutant dating Bobby.

"Yes Marie, something like that" Ororo said sighing, laughing inside at the student's curiosity.

"Ahem" a male voice cleared his throat near the door. Ororo turned at the male and smiled. 'I will never get through class at this rate' she thought. She walked towards the male and he scooped her up and kissed her soft lips. She was surprised by his actions in front of the class, but she didn't fight his motions

"Yes love" she said breathlessly. The females in the class all sighed at the romantic gesture

"Remy wanted ta see y' petite" He stated gently caressing her cheek

"I'm in class Remy" Ororo said slightly embarrassed

"So"

"So…love, I said lunch" she said, oblivious to his nonchalant attitude

"Ok" Remy said releasing her waist. Ororo turned around and walked back towards her class, but not before feeling a slap at her rear end. She turned towards Remy and gave him a harsh look that didn't even faze him. The classroom echoed with ooh's and awe's. She looked towards her class and held her hand up.

"Enough of that, now back to class" she began. Remy stared at her, loving each movement she made, and turning him on with each step she took. He loves the woman before him, and he wanted everyone to know it. He walked towards the kitchen to prepare him some brunch. He had a taste for cheese and crackers. Another mutant from the mansion quickly joined him.

"What's up Cajun?" he asked his voice gruff while getting two beers from the refrigerator. He set one in front of Gambit and sat at the other end of the table. He opened his beer, and Remy's and took a swig.

"So, what do I pay dis visit from de Wolverine?" Gambit asked taking a gulp of his own beer

"Just kickin' back, that ok wit you?" Wolverine asked

"Dat be fine. How y' an' Mariko?" Gambit asked trying to spark a conversation

"We're ok, not as good as you and Ororo I hear" Wolverine stated as he drank his beer

"What y' talkin bout Mon ami?" Gambit asked seriously

"I heard you guys last nigh, and this morning" Wolverine chuckled "I didn't know Ro was such a screamer" he continued

"Now Gambit don know rather ta take dat as a insult or compliment" Gambit said sitting up right

"A compliment man. You must be doing something right to make her scream like that" Wolverine said calmly. "You love her, I mean really love her?" he asked curiously

"Yea, dat I do" Remy responded cheerfully

"That's what I'm lookin for. I can smell it in ya. I know you love her. She needs that. Don't disappoint her," Wolverine said

"Dat, dis thief wont do" Remy said tapping beer bottles with Wolverine.

"Is it good?" Wolverine asked

"Mon ami. Good be an understatement" Remy said shaking his head and lighting a cigarette, Logan following with a cigar.

"Ro and sex don't even go together in the same sentence," Wolverine said plainly

"Den dey should be da same damn word. Stormy got de tricks dat Remy never seen. She's an amazin' am ante' " Remy said speaking French while taking a puff of his cigarette

"Am ante'? Speak English Gumbo" Wolverine stated rudely

"Lover" he answered plainly

"Oh"

"I've been looking at de baque de fiancallias," he stated purposely frustrating Wolverine

"Damn Cajun, speak fuckin' English" Wolverine said taking a harsh puff of his cigar

"De Cajun lookin' for a engagement ring" Remy said looking Wolverine in his eyes

"Engagement! You mean with Ororo" a female voice asked shocked

"No petite, I mean my mom. Yeah, Ororo, it time to se marier" Gambit said

"Oh, Remy. I'm so happy for you. Ororo will love that" Jean said happy for him

"I tink so too. It's aint definite yet, so don go runnin y' mouth Jeannie" Remy looked up at the clock and saw it said 11:45. "Tis time to meet my femme now" Gambit said putting his cigarette out and discarding his beer bottle. He walked back to Ororo's classroom. She was wiping down the board, unaware of his presence. He thought it was the perfect opportunity to sneak up on her. Her slowly walked towards her, careful to lightly place his feet on the floor. He ended right behind her, only inches from her. He slowly placed his hands around her waist. She jumped with surprise and quickly turned around to see her sneaky phantom. He starred into her eyes and she starred back into his red on black ones, marveled by their twinkle. She began to speak when he covered her mouth with his. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to roam the inside of her mouth. He tipped her, trying to get full sight of her. The sunlight making its appearance through the window, he stared at her, taking in the sight of her.

"Lets go for a walk love" she suggested. Remy smiled and walked her to the door. He knew what going outside meant, and he was ready to try something new, and maybe a little naughty


	4. Reminiscing

Remy and Ororo walked outside the mansion grounds, hand in hand. Ororo was smiling, watching her heals click against the cement. She smiled up at her love, who was smoking a cigarette and smiling himself. 'I hate those God-awful thing's he smokes. They smell so horrible, and dissimulate the Earth's graceful wind. Although my hatred for them run skin deep, I still find them quite comforting, they make Remy…well…Remy I suppose' she thought to herself smiling at her train of thought. Remy looked down to his silver haired beauty and wondered what she found so funny or even fascinating. He stepped infront of her, causing her to bump into him. He secured his stumbling goddess with his arms, wrapping them around her waist.

"Tell Remy chere. What are y' smilin' for?" he asked looking down at the glowing woman before him

"Oh nothing loves. Just thinking of the odd thing's that I hate about you yet, love about you," she said, getting a curious eyebrow from Remy. "Your smoking for instance. I passionately, yet without it, I don't think I would love you like I do. Your suave swagger as Jubilee puts it. We are so opposite, yet so similar" Ororo said caressing his cheek.

"Y' know how de Cajun feel, dis ting we got can't go wrong, de feeling be to strong Roro. We be de same chere, we de same people wit de same past, an' now de same future. Our future be us chere. I wont let nothing come between dat" he said giving her a peck on her lips. Ororo smiled at his sincere words. The two began strolling together again until Ororo's feet began to hurt. She thought Gambit wouldn't mind giving her a little lift. She got behind Gambit and jumped on his back, getting a laugh out him and even herself

"Y' bete' mademoiselle" he said in-between laughs and turning in circles with Ororo's hair following

"You are silly also monsieur" Ororo said kissing his neck. He began walking towards the lake, Ororo resting on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck securely, she rested her head on his shoulder, whispering sweet and tender words of love. He let Ororo down at the lake, and they both sat on the grass, Ororo put her head in Remy's lap, he caressed the side of her face, and she caressed his thigh, bringing his hand to her mouth and kissing it.

"Y' know chere, de mansion is on de hunch dat we seein each other" Remy stated

"Who cares? I no longer concern myself as to what they think, let them know. I just want you," she said looking him his eyes. They twinkled at her response. Remy was considerably proud that Ororo stopped caring so much about how people thought of her and more about how she feels. This new Ororo was making Remy fall more and more in love with her, and he thought he couldn't fall more in love with her. Ororo looked at her watch and saw it said 12:30. It was amazing how time flew by; she shot up, realizing she was late for her class.

"Remy I have to get back, I'm late" she said, adjusting herself

"I need ta stop de smokin', " he said slowly getting up and dusting himself off. Ororo laughed and took his hand, as she walked back to her class. He walked behind Ororo and wrapped his arms around her waist. She covered his arms with hers as he tickled her neck with his stubble. Jean watched the two lovers from the kitchen window, jealousy surging through her body. She never understood why Scott was never romantic or spontaneous like Remy. She wanted that more than anything, and he body was even craving it. So much so that she would try and get it from someone else, but could she do that to Ororo? 'I cant do that to Ororo. That's my dear friend, and she's finally happy. I mean, even if I am in sexual need, I wont do that to her, and I need to be ashamed for thinking that way'

"Yes Jean, you should be ashamed" The Professor said as he pulled next to Jean to see Ororo and Remy as well

"Professor, were you reading my thoughts?" Jean asked frustrated

"I didn't have to Jean. Maybe you should control the thoughts you allow to be known to the mansion" The Professor said still looking at the shocked Ororo and Remy

"What? I projected my thoughts to the mansion?" she asked

"Yes, you did" The Professor said

Jean ran from the professor, shocked by her actions. She was now trying to avoid Ororo, Remy, and Scott. She was embarrassed and ashamed, but to her dishevelment, Scott was sitting on their bed, a tear falling from his eye. Jean held her hand to her heart, and bit her bottom lip. Ororo walked into her classroom after giving Gambit a sweet kiss. He decided that he would take Ororo out tonight, and after hearing Jean's thoughts, he wanted to avoid Jean as well, but he knew he would be far to busy getting ready to worry about her. Ororo on the other hand, didn't feel as easy as Remy; she was upsetted by Jean's thought outburst. She could have at least made that thought private, couldn't she? Ororo went back to teaching pushing the thought aside, all she wanted was to get the class over with so she could see Remy, but she didn't know what was in store for her. Remy sat out her dress on her bed, and the matching shoes and jewelry. Remy even sat her perfume out; Remy went back into his room and lit a cigarette. He took a slow puff of it and relaxed on his bed. He was starring at the ceiling now, reminiscing on the day he told Ororo he loved her

_9 months ago_

Ororo stood at her balcony; her body was bathed in the moonlight. The wind was blowing against her hair and nightgown. The sheer material blew against the wind her bodies form showing through the thin silk material. Her waist length silver hair was straight and silkened. Remy walked towards her, keeping his steps light. His mind was racing, but he made a mental note to keep his face calm. Ororo could sense him, she knew of his approach, yet her body was still flooded with excitement. She loved that man, her heart skipped at his presence, his scent, even the thought of him made her heart flutter. Her body began to quench, as if thirsty for him. Her legs became shaky, and her thighs were silken by her own body's response to his approach. She felt his hands on her arms, sliding down to her hands. His body pushing against hers, transferring body heat to one another. He put his lips to her ear, gently nibbling on it.

"I love y' Stormy. I always loved you" he said kissing her neck. She stepped away from him, not believing what she was hearing, 'Why did it take him so long?'

"What took you so long? The signs were right there. I showed you nothing but love, and you wait until now to say something. Remy LeBeau, I can…" she was cut off with his lips covering hers. She melted into him instantly, loving every moment of it

"I'm sorry Stormy" he whispered in-between kisses. He picked her up, cradling her body to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, still kissing him. He truly loved her, and he was going to show it tonight, and all the nights to come. He laid her on the bed, finally breaking from their kiss to regain their breath.

He took in the sight of the beautiful woman lying before him. She grabbed his shirt, and pulled him closer to her. He slid the nightgown off, revealing Ororo's bare body. His breath caught at the beautiful sight.

"Beautiful" he said in awe. She unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them down. Remy stood up and took his pants and boxers off. He unbuttoned his shirt also. He climbed on top of her only to be flipped over. Ororo straddled his hips, rubbing her slender hands over his chest. He rubbed his hands on her waist, feeling her tight abdomens. Ororo turned around looking towards Remy's dick. She took it in on soft hand and slowly put it in her warm mouth, getting a moan out of Remy.

"Ahh…scoot back chere" he said willing her to scoot her pussy lips towards him. She did as he commanded and Remy opened wide to taste Ororo's sweet juices. She felt his tongue inside her, the motions, bringing more moans out of her. Remy benefited from her moans, feeling the vibrations on his member. Ororo felt herself begin to release, she pushed herself deeper into Remy's face, Remy also feeling himself begin to release, he pushed himself deeper into her mouth. They release in unison, pushing their hot juices into each other's mouths. Remy pulled Ororo back to his chest, kissing her passionately, tasting each other's love. Remy inserted his hard cock into Ororo, as her back laid pressed against his stomach. She brought her hand up to his cheek to caress him, feeling him fill her up. Remy realized how tight she was, and he slowly began inching himself inside of her until her was deep. Her moans were soft, his coming behind hers. She could feel his breath against her neck. He whispered tender loving words in her ear. He ran his hands all over her breast as he pounded inside of her. Her wet pussy invited him, welcoming him with open arms.

"Oh Ororo. Y' feel so good chere. Y' like dis don you petite. Tell Remy y' like it" he said in-between his moans, as he gently nibbled on her earlobe.

"Yes Remy. I feel you love. Don't stop, please don't stop" she begged, cherishing this moment, never wanting it to end. Remy left her body, switching positions, getting on top of her straddling her hips, he wanted to see her facial expressions. When he re-entered her, her face was beautiful. She kept eye contact with him as she bit her lips, raising her eyebrows, and smiling softly at him. He was gentle with her, reveling in the pleasure she was giving him and he giving her. Her body was tight and warm around him. He closed his eyes and looked towards the ceiling, moaning at the feel of Ororo. Ororo ran her hands up his body, sliding to his face. He took her index finger in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it. He looked her in her eyes; meeting the love she has for him face to face.

"I love you Remy," she confessed, wrapping her legs around his waist

"I love y' Roro, so much" he said kissing her lips. He starred at Ororo's breast, he took one in his mouth, watching her breath catch between her gasp. She arched her back, giving him full access to her breast. She squeezed her pussy tighter, feeling herself begin to climax. Remy also began to climax, feeling the wetness of Ororo, made him burst within. Ororo felt him fill her up, as he felt her wet inside soak him. He laid on top of her, their body's shaking from ecstasy.

Remy rolled off Ororo, and lay beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her neck, and she snuggled even closer to him. He pulled the blankets on top of them. Ororo kissed him on the lips lightly and then turned around and fell asleep against him.

Now 

Remy looked at the time and saw it said 9:00.

"Show time" he said rising to take a shower


	5. Sex couldnt get any better

Ororo saw the beautiful red dress lying on her bed. She also saw the gold 3-in pumps with a peek-a-boo toe at her bedside. The red dress fit skin tight, hugging every curve her body possessed. The dress was knee length, the silk material, cutting low between her breast showing her marvelous cleavage, and also cutting low in the back showing off her defined back. It rouched throughout her whole body, giving it a tight affect yet spandex affect. Her gold coach purse settled on her wrist, the tiny pocket book dangling gently. She pulled her hair back into a hump ponytail with a sweep bang. She curled her ponytail into one big spiral curl. She put on a pair of gold hoops, and two skinny gold bracelets between one large gold bracelet.

Ororo checked herself in the mirror, adjusting her dress to her comfort. She saw a letter at her nightstand, a rose resting on top of it. She took the rose off and held it to her chest. She picked up the letter and recognized the writing; her eyes softly scanned it, observing what it said. She smoothed her glossed lips and batted her gold shimmered eyes.

_Chere _

_The foyers the spot we met properly. My heart is the spot I feel you most. What can I do to give you what you've given me? Tonight is a start, for a new beginning. Go down to the foyer. Your prince charming is waiting petite._

Ororo put the letter back on her nightstand, with the rose. She opened her door, and saw a surprise. A man was standing outside her door, running his hands through his hair. Ororo couldn't see his eyes through the ruby glasses, but she knew he was bothered.

"Scott?" Ororo said surprised

"Ororo. I…uhhh…I need to talk to you, please. I mean if your not to busy" he said nervously, sweating lightly

"Yes Scott, what is it? Ororo asked concern

"Jean. I know you heard her thoughts. How are you feeling about it? He asked looking at the ground

"Honestly Scott, I try not to think of it, Jean didn't intend to hurt you or me, her lust just had the best of her" Ororo said touching Scott's arm. Scott looked up at Ororo, her touch, only lighting the fire burning inside of him, making him want Jean to feel what he felt. She didn't understand that he felt alone. Why couldn't she come to him? Why couldn't she just tell him, she needs more sex, instead of wishing to be with Remy? Scott stepped closer to Ororo, only inches from her. Ororo could smell his desire, his loneliness, and his lust. She stepped back, allowing them some space.

"Scott this is not right and you know it," She said looking towards the floor "Go to your wife, love her, talk to her. Be the wonderful husband you are, both intimately, and emotionally" Ororo said putting a gentle hand on his cheek. A tear fell from Scott's eye, even with his ruby glasses, Ororo could see his hurt, and she gently put a soft kiss on his cheek and walked away, leaving him on the wall. Scott fell to the floor, hid his face in his hands, and silently wept. His and Jean's marriage has been falling apart slowly, and this is just the thing to total the bridge.

Ororo walked down to the foyer. Her steps were light, trying to sneak on her sneaky man. She saw a dark figure by the door, standing silently, almost as if he were dead or unaware of his life. She arched a curious eyebrow, and tilted her head slightly. She continued to walk towards the figure; she saw his auburn hair glow through the moonlight. She reached up and gently caressed the shoulder of the mysterious figure. He turned around, the shadows still covering his features. Ororo got tired of this mysterious game he was playing with her. She grabbed her phantom by the collar and brought him to the moonlight. She observed his outfit, his silk black shirt looked custom made to fit him perfectly, with the first three buttons unbuttoned, showing off his defined hard chest. His black slacks and leather shoes were gorgeous touches, with a gold necklace that stood out beautifully. His long locks were pulled into a low ponytail, his face freshly shaven. Ororo starred at her handsome admirer, and she quickly pulled him down into a soft kiss. He wrapped his hands around her waist, slowly gliding the down to her round plump ass. Ororo gasped in delightful surprise, getting a sly smile out the handsome man. He stepped back, took Ororo's slender hand into his own and brought it up to his lips. He kissed her hand, looking her in her eyes.

"How y' like de dress chere?" he asked stepping closer to her

"Its beautiful Remy. I love the color," Ororo said looking down at her dress

"Com'on, we got to go" he said leading her towards the door. He opened the front door for and closed it as he exited the mansion. Ororo saw his red and black 1979 Chevrolet. Remy loved that car, and Ororo did to, it was the speed the car had, she loved the wind blowing through her hair. He opened the passenger seat for her; he walked to the drivers seat, letting himself in. He started the car, driving off the mansion's driveway and into the city. Ororo smiled at Remy, 'she doesn't remember the last time she was out on a date. In fact she does remember, it was with Forge, he took her to a pizza place, and what was funny, he didn't have enough money to pay for the meal. Ororo laughed to hard at him, and he couldn't help but laugh also. They ended up sneaking out the restaurant; they sat and watched the stars that night, and made love. Ororo shook her head breaking herself of the trace she was in. She looked around and saw a fancy restaurant. It looked beautifully lighten, she could see the chandeliers through the big glass windows. She saw dancing, and a jazz band. She looked at Remy with surprise.

"Remy" she gasped

"Get out" he demanded softly. Ororo excitedly did as she was told and walked towards Remy behind the car. He held his hand out and she looped her arm with his, and he escorted her to the restaurant. As they entered the building, Ororo was in awe at the gorgeous setting. She looked around, her eyes sparkling at the beautiful crystal chandeliers, and golden pillars, reminding her of ancient Greece.

"Table for two sir?" A man asked in a white suit

"Yes, thanky' "Remy said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Ok, right this way" The man said as he lead them to their table. Ororo and Remy followed, happily. Laughter, and giggling were the only languages those two spoke. The waiter showed them the table, and they both took their seats across from each other. Ororo put her purse on the side of the table, Remy adjusting his pack of cigarettes while he sat down.

"Have you ever done anything so crazy, that you had to keep it to yourself?" Ororo said, starting an interesting conversation

"Yea, but Remy can't remember non of dere names," he said with a smile

" Come on Remy, I am serious" Ororo said with a giggle

"What is it chere?" he asked with a slick smile

" I mean, 'us' " she said making it known she was speaking of them, by using her hands. "Are you ever frightened? I mean, do you ever get scared thinking we may not work, or even work?" Ororo said playing with the napkin

"Yea, I get scared petite. We have a past, but Remy know we have a future together too" he said leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on Ororo's forehead. "Now Remy have a question for you, chere" he said grabbing her hands. "What does de Ms. Munroe, have for de Remy tonight?" he asked

"What do you mean?" she asked, knowingly

" I mean, what y' gon do for de Cajun tonight?" he asked licking his lips

"I think I may come up with something love" she said lovingly

"Sometin' like what?" he asked curiously

"Trust me love. You will enjoy it." She promised

"Well lets hurry an' eat," he said raising his hand for a waiter. The waiter approached, with pad, and pen. He tucked his shoulder length hair behind one ear. He looked towards Ororo and Remy with a smile on his face that was warm and welcoming. He took their order and grabbed their beverages. Remy had a beer, while Ororo had champagne.

"To us" Ororo said holding her glass up

"To us" he said as he met his glass bottle with hers making a cling

Their food was brought to them, about 25 minutes afterwards. Remy dug in, eating his lamb with a cherry glaze, while Ororo ate her shrimp salad, with a creamy pesto dressing. Surprisingly, Ororo and Remy ate their food silently, and quickly. Before they knew it, they were both finished with their meals, and ready to dance. Remy stood over to Ororo and lead her to the dance floor. She switched over to the dance floor, winning a devious smile from Remy. He put one hand around her waist, and the other taking her hand into his while her other hand rested on his shoulder. The high intense salsa music surged into their ears, controlling their body's rhythm. Remy rapidly turned Ororo around, instinctively causing her to wrap her long chocolate leg around his waist. He extended his legs, bending at his knee where her leg rested. He bounced her twice and quickly brought both of them back upright. He separated himself from Ororo, quickly kicking his leg out to the front then the side, doing fast four counts. Ororo studied his moves, a smile creeping over her graceful features. She jumped into the dance with him; also doing the quick four counts but adding her own little sassy twist to it. Ororo, dipped to the floor, and gracefully swayed her hips back and forth as she rose back up. Remy walked behind her, putting his hard member against her bottom. She moved her ass against his dick, slowly rubbing her bottom against it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest. He pushed his chest against her back. Ororo could feel a growing object pushing against her bottom. She bit her bottom lip, moving gently with the music against him, all of him. He began whispering sweet words in her ear; he began kissing her neck, moving his tongue against her earlobes. She moaned against his lips, bringing his arousal to its peak. She slid one of her slender hands down to his dick, rubbing against it through the confines of his pants. He gasped in a delightful surprise of pleasure. He whispered in her ear, sinful secrets of desire.

"Lets get outta here" he whispered, his voice full of lust.

Ororo agreed with his request, he went back to the table and left a tip for the waiter, and rushed Ororo to the car. They quickly arrived at the mansion, Remy quickly getting out the car and letting Ororo out.

"Meet me outside, by the river" Ororo said before kissing his lips softly

Remy raised a curious eyebrow as Ororo, took flight, soaring to her room. He ran to his room, quickly changing, his clothes, into some silk boxers, and his Rainbow flip-flops. He sat on his bed a few minutes, waiting for Ororo to fly past his window. He lit a cigarette, and decided to leave his room, and thought it best that he would beat Ororo to the river. He sat in front of the river, watching the moonlights glow shine throughout the river. He heard heals, clicking on the sidewalk, which he found odd, since Ororo usually walks through the grass. He looked over towards the sidewalk and saw his beautiful Ororo, her long silver hair falling down her shoulders, and back. Remy's eyes grew big, as he watched Ororo approach him, and noticed what she was wearing. Ororo wore, a black lace nightgown that hugged her body like a second skin, the material fitting like spandex. The nightgown was long, a small train following Ororo, and a waist high split, showing her long beautiful defined leg, and the fact she wasn't wearing any underwear. Remy also noticed the black strappy high heals Ororo was wearing; the dress had beep v's in both the back and the front showing her beautiful breast and back. The front cutting all the way down to her naval, giving Remy a glance at her beautiful long lean abdomen. Remy's jaw dropped, almost dragging to the floor at Ororo's beauty and sex appeal. She walked towards him, her hips swaying from side to side. She bent down, and crawled towards him, Remy smirking, sat back and allowed Ororo to fulfill his deepest fantasies.

Ororo ran a slender hand down his chest and into his boxers, filling his growing member in her hand. She stroked it, feeling the heat rise to the tip of Remy's cock. She starred Remy in his eyes, kissing around his neck. She crawled in-between Remy's legs, and pulled his silk boxers off, throwing them to the side. She took his long hard erection in her hand, and covered it with her mouth. She slowly moved her head side to side, her tongue, slithering around his cock like a sinful snake. Remy tilted his head back, closing his eyes, moaning in pleasure. Ororo removed her mouth from his erection, looking at the moist cock. She covered his cock with her mouth once more, her mouth warm and moist. Ororo began moaning, giving Remy a vibrating sensation as she sucked his cock. She wrapped her hand around it, pulling his climax out, willing Remy to cum. Remy began moaning intensely, pushing himself inside her mouth deeper. Ororo's grasp on him tightened slightly, and she applied slightly more pressure, with her mouth, taking Remy to the top.

"Ahh, Ororo. Shit chere" he couldn't hold his climax anymore, he bursted in Ororo's mouth. Filling her taste buds with his hot seamen. She didn't practically like the taste of cum, but she was willing to give Remy this special gift, once in a while. Ororo continued to suck him until his climax subsided. Ororo suddenly felt herself being pulled to Remy' lips. He kissed her deeply, tasting himself in her mouth.

"Most men would be hesitant to do that love," she said once they parted

"Remy aint most men chere" he said flipping her over. It was Ororo's turn to scream now.

He leaned forward slightly kissing her, planting one hand in the center of her stomach and the other cupping her breast. She immediately wrapped her long shapely legs around his waist. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she returned the sweet tender kisses on his mouth, nose, chin, cheeks, forehead and eyelids. Ororo giggled, and as Remy positioned himself between her legs, he smiled at her warningly. He pulled free of her and slowly removed her sexy black lace nightgown from her body, as he kissed her throat and collarbone. Once he got removed the dress, Remy nuzzled his face between her breasts. Moving his face back and forth, exposing one beautiful, dark brown hardened nipple. He immediately latched onto it with a groan of satisfaction.

Ororo's back arched, pushing her breast deeper into his warm, wet mouth. Her hands played in his hair as she turned her head to one side and closed her eyes. Remy suckled her breast gently, passionately, as his hands moved down to her hips. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and, grabbing her by the hips, he slid her toward him and he pushed his hardness against her.

He moaned around her nipple as he pushed between her legs, rubbing him against her, skin to skin. His hands lifted her, Ororo moaned beneath him, her hands reaching for his chest. She loved the feel of his chest, his hard flexing muscles rubbing against her nipples as they made love. He was passionate, sexy, erotic, and she loved him more than she could ever convey, although he did a damn fine job expressing his love for her as far as she was concerned. Remy continued to suckle her hardened nipples, letting his tongue dance around the tiny buds in his mouth, as Ororo raised one of her arms to allow her hand to slide down the muscular form. He broke away from her nipple long enough to lift her hips off the ground and throw the dress aside with his boxers. Then he pulled her up into a sitting position and kissing her sweetly. He pulled her into a tight embrace, feeling her breasts pressing against his chest, and gave her a deeply passionate kiss.

Remy's hands were lost in her hair, holding her there, and Ororo wrapped her arms around his torso. Tightening her legs, she pulled him toward her and, when his hardened cock pushed against her, he moaned into her mouth.

They finally broke the kiss, gasping for air, and he lowered her back to the ground. He stood looking down on her, panting, and took in the sight of her. Ororo looked up at him and watched him. She loved the way he looked at her, lovingly; he cherished her, everything about her. He appreciated her, and he loved her more than she had ever been loved before. Her eyes filled with tears, keening with the thought, as he lowered his head to her belly and kissed it softly.

She could feel his hands flexing around her waist as he let his lips glide across her skin, tasting her. And she could hear him inhaling, slow and deep, through his nose, scenting her.

Ororo looked down at him. His eyes were closed as he softly drew smooth slips across her skin, turning his face from one side to the other. A gentle smile formed on her lips, and she reached down to stroke his hair. She knew no other man who could immerse himself so deeply in the act of love-making, no other who could lose himself so easily in the feel of his lover, his mate. Ororo stared at the sky, feeling her lover between her legs. Her hands reached out to grip the grass and she prepared herself for his touch, waiting for him to send her flying.

He loved doing this.

She felt his hands gliding softly up and down her inner thighs. He applied slight outward pressure, spreading her slowly and placing her feet gently on his shoulders. He leaned forward, feeling her heat, letting his hot breath brush against her, giving her a brief moment to prepare herself. Ororo could prepare herself all day, and his touch would still overwhelm her. Remy let his lips brush against her lightly, feeling her hard bud peeking between her lips. Ororo gasped and tensed, clutching the earth. He let his mouth linger against her softly and the tip of his tongue rubbed lightly against her clit. Ororo moaned, and Remy wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her open to him as he deepened his kiss on her sex. Letting his lips play against her, he nuzzled his face slowly from side to side, spreading her swollen lips so he could reach her most sensitive areas. He mouthed her clit, sucking on the hardening bud, feeling it grow in his mouth as Ororo arched on the ground. She moaned over and over again as she rotated her hips against his face. His lips softly brushed her inner thighs, as his soft lips moved up and down her sex.  
He entered her with his tongue, tasting her juices.

Her pink flesh was soft and tender, swelling and opening up for him. Remy growled against her as he devoured her.

Then Ororo yelled out, pressing her feet into his shoulders and lifting her hips off the ground. He moved with her, keeping his face tight against her. Holding her with his strong hands, as he pulled her orgasm from her. His lips suckling her bud and his tongue flicking into her tight opening. He held her tight against him as he drank her up, feeling her warmth fill his mouth. Not letting up until her orgasm finally slowed and she lowered herself to the table. Then Remy sat up, letting her legs drop to either side of him. He grabbed his throbbing cock, rubbing the tip against her, up and down, finding the right position; he pushed against her until the head disappeared inside her.

Remy gasped at the feel of her warmth around him, and Ororo gasped at the penetration of the wide head.

He rocked back and forth slightly, letting the tip move in and out of her, the ridge pulling against her sensitive spot. Ororo gasped and moaned loudly, writhing on the ground as he fucked her with just the head of his engorged cock, until she came again.

"Ohhh, Remy!" she moaned loudly, as her muscles pulsated around the tip of his thrusting cock.

He loved watching her face as she released. He loved seeing her pleasure, the way her mouth moved and her head threw side to side as she clutched the earth, her belly spasming with the contractions of her orgasm. Before her orgasm had the chance to slow to completion, Remy thrust into her hard, burying his cock inside her, and Ororo gasped and moaned and clutched at him, at the dirt, anything she could find.

He began moving his hips, thrusting into her with long slow movements. Ororo reached up to him and he leaned forward to kiss her fingers, and take one in his mouth.

She moaned as he pumped into her, feeling his hot, gasping breaths around her fingers as he tried to suckle them. Then she let her hand drop to his chest. Lifting her head and shoulders off the table she let her hands roam across his torso and belly, feeling his hard muscles. As she drove him crazy, her delicate hands stimulating his skin, he began to thrust into her harder. His gasping breaths caught in his throat as he began to piston into her, losing his rhythm and groaning loudly.

Then he grabbed onto her legs and lifted them high on his waist, bending forward to lean over her and planting his hands on the earth to either side of her.

His eyes were shut tight and his face grimaced in pleasure as she watched him nearing release.

He pounded into her, concentrating on the feel of her, her warmth wrapped around him, her tight muscles massaging him from the inside, her hands running across his body.

Then she dragged her hand down his stomach and let it disappear between them. And Remy groaned loudly as he felt her hand wrap around him as he pulled out on each thrust. She was driving him crazy, but she loved to feel his cock as it disappeared inside her. She loved to feel them joined, together, as one.

Then her fingers grazed his balls and Remy yelled out and, arching his back, he slammed into her over and over.

Ororo brought her hand up, resting it against his stomach, feeling his muscles tightening with the contractions of his orgasm, feeling him surging inside her, splashing his hot seed deep within her womb. His head was thrown back, and his teeth were clenched as he growled his release, his hips bucking against her as he shot hard inside her. His incredibly hard body tensed rigid, and he fought for air.

Finally, it slowed and his muscles began to relax, and he gulped air, his body trembling around her.

Remy lowered his head and looked at her through passion darkened eyes and she smiled at him.

He took a long shaky breath and leaned forward slowly, still buried inside her. Wrapping his arms around her, he buried his face in her neck and just held her.

Ororo loved him so much, as he loved her

She held him to her, feeling him inside her.


	6. All against none

Remy and Ororo woke up in his bed. He remembered carrying her from outside, to his room, she was so worn out; he couldn't help but put a tally towards his ego. He watched her sleep, resting peacefully. He kissed her cheek and grabbed a cigarette from one of his jean pockets. He lit it and walked towards his door, after grabbing some boxers, and a t-shirt. He walked to the kitchen, still smoking his cigarette. He noticed Scott at the table; Remy nodded towards him and went to the refrigerator to get orange juice.

"Good morning Remy" Scott greeted

"Mornin' Scott" Remy responded plainly

"We're having a danger room session in two hours" he informed while reading the newspaper

"Sound like de Cajun gon have fun," he said while taking a puff of his cigarette

"Sounds like you had fun last night" Scott said while eating a biscuit.

"Y' heard?" he asked curiously

"No, but I head you carrying her to your room, footsteps can be heard throughout the mansion" Scott said looking Remy in his eyes

"Oh. Yea we did.'' Remy said as he prepared Ororo a fruit bowl. There was an uneasy silence between the two men. Remy could feel the tension between him and Scott, and he knew Scott had something on his chest he wanted to get off. Remy waited for a minute, to see if Scott would say anything, but nothing was said. Remy carried the orange juice and fruit bowl back to his room, after putting his cigarette out. He walked up the stairs, silently, careful to not wake the other sleeping mutants. He walked into his room to see his sleep goddess now awaking.

"Good mornin' chere" he said as he sat her fruit bowl beside her

"Good morning lover" she said, her voice still full of morning sleep. Ororo sat up, pulling the blanket up with her, covering her chest.

"Don cover dose chere" he said with a smirk

"Hush!" she said laughing, taking a strawberry to her mouth. She began eating her fruit bowl, and drinking the orange juice.

"We have a danger room session in about two hours chere, so y' need to be getting y'self ready" he said relaxing back on the bed

"Oh please Remy. When has anyone ever been on time for another one of Scott's impulsive Danger room sessions?" Ororo asked with slight pizzazz

"Shittin' me," he said getting a laugh out of Ororo. "Well Stormy, Ah'm jumpin in de shower," he added as he got up

"Do not call me that God awful name Remy LeBeau" she said rolling her eyes

"Yes ma'am" he said with a chuckle.

Remy went into the shower, Ororo following only minutes later. The spent time slowly washing each other, and lathering each other's skin. She made sure every crevasse on him was clean, and as he did her. When they finished, Ororo had rung her and Remy's hair out. She got out the shower, and went into Remy's closet to see what she could wear. She found her pair of red and black jogging pants, and her matching tank top.

"What is this?" she asked holding her clothes up so he could see

"Looks like joggin pant ta me," he said plainly, looking for something he could wear also.

"I know Remy. Why did you keep them in here, you knew I was looking for them" she said placing them on the bed

"Ah aint seen dem till y' pulled dem out chere. Good eye" he said with a smooth smile, gaining a wide smile from Ororo. She playfully hit him on his shoulder, and began putting on her clothes. Remy did the same, giving Ororo a playful hip bump as he put his sleeveless t-shirt on. Ororo looked at him with a half smile, she couldn't remember being this happy, and she didn't want it to ever end. Her and Remy were dressed in a matter of minutes. Ororo grabbed her pair of Reeboks that were under Remy's bed.

"You are such a slob LeBeau," she said grabbing her shoes.

"Y' love me for it don y' " he said turning her cheek towards him and kissing her lips. She put her shoes on, Remy doing the same.

"Are you ready love?" she asked pulling her long platinum locks into a ponytail. She went behind Remy and pulled his hair into a long ponytail as well, careful to get all the tangles out, without hurting him, she slicked it down and put a hair tie on it. She grabbed his hand and led him playfully to the danger room. She giggled like jittery schoolgirl, reaching the danger room, surprisingly seeing Scott, Jean, Jubilee, Rouge, Bobby, Psylocke, Warren and Logan.

"Ah guess we late chere," Remy said encircling his arms around her waist

"Nice you two could join us" he began with a slight attitude. "We will be working on combative skills. Cerebro will be pairing us up with one another, testing our skills, and also showing us where we lack and need work on. Cerebro the first match will be?" he asked, inducing force in his voice

"D276183, code name Storm, and G282748, code name Psylocke, scenario, Egyptian Deserts. Fight will commence in 5 minutes," Cerebro informed

"Alright people move out! All to the control panel" Scott ordered, ushering all the other X-Men except the two expected to fight

"Ready Ms. Munroe, or should I say LeBeau?" Psylocke asked whole stretching

"I am past ready dear Psylocke" Storm said as she too stretched. Storm heard cerebro's begin loud and clear. Storm stood up straight, only to be caught by a kick to her abdomen by Psylocke. Storm stood her ground, regaining her foot placement immediately, kicking, and punching Psylocke simultaneously, knocking her to the ground. Storm tried to stomp on Psylocke, but she moved quickly. Psylocke did a quick sweep-bringing Storm to the floor, causing her head to hit the sand. Storm quickly brought her hands to her head, holding it in place, trying to will the pain away. Psylocke decided to fight a little dirty with Storm, test her real skills. Psylocke grabbed some sand and threw it in Storm's face.

"Ahh" she said feeling the heat of the sand burn her face and eyes. She brushed it off and lashed at Psylocke, grabbing her head and slamming it to the sanded ground. Storm took flight, her eyes quickly turning a blinding white, the wind surrounding her body. Psylocke rose to her feet, and unleashed her psychic knife, pushing her psionic powers to their highest ability, lengthening the knife to it's fullest potential. Psylocke gracefully leaped into the air, and striked towards Storm. Storm quickly grabbed her wrists, crossing them to Psylocke's chest, pointing the psychic knife to Psylocke's face. Psylocke gritted her teeth and pushed herself away from Storm, falling to the ground. Storm descended to the floor, gracefully placing her feet to the sand. Psylocke allowed her knife to disappear back within her hands. She walked to Storm's face, Storm standing her ground, not moving. The stare down lasted for what seemed to be hours to the women. Storm made the first strike, punching Psylocke in the face, causing her jaw to tighten. Psylocke regained her posture, striking back at Storm, with kicks and punches, only to be countered by the same punches and kicks. Psylocke kicked Storm in her abdomen, knocking the air out of her. Storm fell to her knees from the impact, making it hard for her to breath. Storm tried catching her breath, but instead of catching it, it was knocked out of her once again, by a hard kick to her abdomen. Storm couldn't believe Psylocke kicked her, while she was on the floor. Storm knew Psylocke was playing hardball, and had it embedded in her mind that Psylocke wouldn't win. Storm blocked the on-coming stomp from her competitor, and did a several combo kick to Psylocke's abdomen herself. Storm rose to her feet and grabbed a handful of Psylocke's hair, punching her in the face, and side kicking her temples. Psylocke flipped over Storm and grabbed her neck, while Storm gritted her teeth and grabbed Psylocke's free hand, Storm's eyes turning white once more until they were interrupted.

"Stop!" A voice was heard through the control room "Jean, and Rouge, take your positions in the battle. It will be Jean and Rouge, against Psylocke, and Storm" Cyclops informed. Jean and Rouge both entered the room. Storm and Psylocke have been waiting for this battle, for months, and now, it was there time. Psylocke and Storm released each other, taking fighting stances beside each other. Storm and Psylocke gave each other a quick glance, and egged their competitors on

"Come you two, lets make this quick" Storm said plainly

"Yes, your beginning to bore me" Psylocke said just as plainly

"Oh dis gon be a good one" Gambit said from in the control room

"$50 bucks says Rouge, and Jean will beat Storm and Psylocke" Bobby said betting Remy and Warren

"Your on" Warren said nodding at Remy

Jean, unleashed the Phoenix, now that she had it under control, she used it as her regular power. Storm examined both Rouge, and Jean, and their mental capacities, and fighting abilities. Psylocke examining there, mental, and fighting abilities, and strategies, clearing her own strategy in her mind. Jean and Rouge, just wanted to get thing's started. Jean already in flight stared Storm with her burning white eyes, causing Storm's eyes to also glow white. Storm took flight, rising slowly, the wind blowing at her hair, she felt this battle with Jean was personal, even though she may not be angry, she wanted to show Jean, who's man is who's. Psylocke and Rouge noticed the look in both Jean and Storm, and it halted their battle. Jean used the Phoenix to grab Storm. Storm used electricity from her lightening source to jolt her body, and shock Jean. Psylocke and Rouge decided, that they're battle shouldn't be paused, because of Storm and Jean.

Psylocke, punched Rouge, but they were ineffective. Rouge blocked her hits, but she knew Psylocke would figure out another method in breaking Rouge down. Storm and Jean were still afloat, blasting each other with lightening, fire, hurricanes, and using telekinetic fields. Jean knew she couldn't beat Storm in hand-to-hand combat, or even with the help of Phoenix, because of her inability to keep her powers active. Jean knew if she wanted to win, she would need to blast Storm, and blast Storm now. Psylocke felt Rouge's frustration, she continued to try and attack Psylocke, only to be blocked. The young Rouge, aka Marie's fighting skills, couldn't be matched to Psylocke's. Psylocke knocked Rouge to the floor with a soft kick, pinning her with her foot. Rouge looked up at Psylocke, her pride sinking lower than where she was on the sand. Psylocke looked towards Storm, with a victorious smile, only for it to sink with the sight of Storm literally draining herself, trying to beat Jean. Psylocke knew the game Jean was playing, and she was trying to allow Storm to drain herself, and then strike. Psylocke also knew that Jean's strength would give in for Storm was too strong, all she could do is watch as she allowed Rouge to get to her feet.

"I don't understand why you're angry Storm" Jean said irritated

"I am not angry Jean. I am simply telling you my man is mines. Your husband needs you. Stop lusting after other women's lovers "Storm said as she gave Jean a harsh bolt of lightening

"Storm lets stop this please" she said weakly, unable to take anymore. Even though Storm was as weak as Jean was. Strom refused to show it. "Truce?" Jean asked holding her hand out, desperate to make amends.

"Truce" Storm said taking her hand and descending. Storm shook Jean's hand and walked towards the door, with Psylocke behind. Storm allowed cerebro to open the doors of the danger room, and the four women all went to the control panel. Storm went into Gambit's arms; sweat dripping from her body, Psylocke going to Warren, equally sweaty. Jean and Rouge also going to their respective lovers

"That's all for today folks. Tomorrow, it will be me, Gambit, Logan, Warren, and Bobby" Cyclops informed. Gambit smiled and looked down at Storm who was exhausted.

"Lets go ta bed chere," he said smiling softly

"Yes, lets" she said. They went to Ororo's room. She wanted some light while she slept. As she entered her room with Remy, the formality was gone. She felt her body beginning pop. Her hormones went ballistic; he suddenly surrounded her senses. She turned around, and looked Remy in his eyes. He could see the passion in the blue depths of her eyes, the need, and her desire. It turned him on instantly, making him want her where she stood. He picked her up, cradling her to his chest, kissing her forehead, while she kissed his cheeks, and neck. He laid her on the bed, and began removing clothing, no longer caring about how tired she was or sweaty.

This was going to be a long day


	7. One Wrong Turn To Many

Cyclops anger was boiling. He couldn't take looking Gambit in the face, or seeing Ororo. Even though he cared about Ororo as his best friend, just the sight of her made him want to pounce on her, like a lion to his mate. Love wasn't in this equation at all, lust multiplied by desire, to the third power of need. Jean's games and infidelity was taking its tol on him. He wanted to feel someone in his arms, but he can't subject Storm and Gambit's relationship for his selfishness. Then there was Psylocke, who openly flirted with him, on and off again with Warren, now off again as of official since yesterdays danger room session, with the ladies. Cyclops was cut off by a knock at his door. His head shot towards the door, his eyebrows jolting up from the shock. 'Who is knocking at my door, I know its not Jean' he thought to himself as he opened the door. His eyes widen and mouth dropped at the sight before him. He saw Psylocke, wearing nothing but a sheer purple silk rode. She walked past Scott and into his room, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the room with her.

"Close the door" she said softly. Scott did as she said, his mind racing, a smile creped on Psylocke's lips. "Undress Me," she said, walking towards Cyclops, pressing her body against his. He once again did as he was told, slowly slipping off the thin silk robe. He marveled at Psylocke's curvy body, he never imagined she could be sexier than she already was. Psylocke was like forbidden fruit to him, but she was also the tempting snake, tempting him to take a bite out of her. She slipped his t-shirt over his head, and dropped his boxers to the floor. Scott stepped out of them, and walked towards Psylocke. He stared at her, his mouth watering at the sight of her, he wanted to devour her, take all of her in his mouth. He picked her up and put her against the wooden door, of his bedroom. She locked the door, preventing anyone from disturbing them. She felt the coolness of the door against her skin as Scott held her by her ass. He began kissing her hungrily, starving for sexual attention. Jean had driven him to his breaking point, the cheating and lusting with other men were all unbearable, and he needed some extra thing's of his own, and Betsy was perfect.

"Oh Scott. I want you inside me, right now" she said looking him in his eyes. She needed him, she's wanted Scott for to long, and to long has he denied her; it was there time now. Scott, felt himself rub against Betsy, and he moaned as he felt her warm pussy lips against his dick. 'Why did I wait so long' he though. He slowly put himself inside of Betsy as he held her securely.

"Ahh, oh yes" she moaned, as he entered her. Scott couldn't help his own moan, Betsy was so tight, wet, silky, and warm. He felt secure within her, and secretly wished he had done this sooner. He fucks her slow, relishing in the feel of her, her muscles tightened around him. Betsy traced his lips with the bud of her fingers, lightly tickling him. She enjoyed him, she secretly wished for this, and now here he was. Scott licked around earlobes, gently nibbling them ever so lightly. She licked the length of his neck, kissing it, and sucking the tender flesh. Scott was on cloud nine, he couldn't even think straight. Betsy's hair was everywhere, on his shoulder, trailing her back. Her long violet locks were like silk against his shoulder. Scott sped up, sending pleasurable sensations throughout his and Betsy's body.

"That's it Scott, cum baby. Let me make you feel good" she whispered against his ear in a moan. Scott did, obeying her as if she was a dungeon master. When they finished their climax he walked over to the bed, and laid on it, falling on his back allowing himself to still be inside Betsy. She lay on top of him, and rested her head on his chest.

"See Scott, you're a wonderful lover. Why not be with someone who will appreciate it," she said kissing his chest. He wrapped his arms around Betsy, holding her to him. Scott knew that he had to get to the danger room, he knew that he would go, he just, wanted to lay here, with someone who cared about him, at least for once. A knock was heard at the door, neither Betsy nor Scott moved from the position they were in

"Who is it?" Scott asked lazily

"Get up Scott. Be in the danger room in 1 hour" Ororo informed

"Thank you" he responded. He sat up, bringing Betsy to her senses

"I have to get ready" he told her calmly

"I know" She responded, grabbing her robe as she did so. She put it on plainly, hiding her frustration. She was just as annoyed as Scott was, they wanted to cuddle, share body heat, but they were cut way to short. She left him in his room, glancing back at him over her shoulder. She closed the door behind herself, and walked to her room, casually lying on her bed. Scott walked towards the danger room after he showered and dressed. He was ready for the fight between the men, he felt energized, his adrenalin pumping through his veins. He walked into the danger room, watching Bobby, Remy, Wolverine, and Warren stretching.

"Just in time one eye" Wolverine said, stretching his arms

"And ready" he responded

Ororo and Jean were posted in the control panel. Waiting impatiently to see the four men battle it out. Jean raised a curious eyebrow at Scott's tardiness, but quickly shook her head, dismissing the unusual tardiness of her husband. Ororo leaned forward on the control panels, her heart pounding with excitement in anticipation as she saw the men taking fighting position and Jean sat down at one of the seat situated at the control panel. Scott balled up his fist, while Gambit smoked a cigarette and charged three cards, Wolverine extended his claws, all the men hearing a shrink sound as he did so, Warren was just standing calmly along with Bobby, waiting for their attack. Wolverine lashed at Cyclops, Cyclops dodging and kneeing Wolverine in his abdomen. Gambit threw charged cards at both Bobby, and Warren. Warren took flight, the attack not fazing him, he flew down and delivered several gut wrenching punches at Gambit. Gambit tightened his abdominal muscles, trying to dull the punches. Gambit grabbed Warren's arms and threw him to across the danger room to the wall, knocking the air out of him. Bobby began helping Scott, double teaming Wolverine. Wolverine laughed inside, the young mutant had no business in this fight. Logan thought it best to get him out of the way, with a quick punch, Bobby was on the floor. Scott looked at Bobby and quickly brought his attention back on Logan. Cyclops blasted Wolverine with his optic blast, sending him flying with across the room by Warren. Gambit kicked at Cyclops, attacking him from behind. Cyclops was knocked to the floor, and quickly brought Gambit down with him, punching Gambit in the face.

"Gambit don stand fo dat" he said throwing several jaw hits to Cyclops. Cyclops blocked them, and began hitting at Gambit back. Cyclops stalked forwards, mirrored Gambit's progress. Hand on visor, waiting for a chance, any chance to blast him as well, but he was caught off guard by a kick to his head. Scott looked over his shoulder to see Warren back in action, and Wolverine right behind him. Scott reground himself, punching Warren, and kicking Wolverine. Warren punched back, while Wolverine progressed, only to be stopped by Gambit's hard kicking and punching. Jean and Ororo's eyes were glued to the danger room, not blinking. The fight was intense, and brutal, even Bobby regained consciousness and sat down to watch the fight. Ororo and Jean were impressed with Scott, his fighting was intense, and more technical then usual, aiming each and every blow he gave out. Scott's mind was racing, and his body was aching. Gambit was pissed that his cigarette broke, but his body was wearing out. Wolverine was enjoying himself, not even breaking a sweat, while Warren was calm, keeping his mind as clear as possible. Gambit began lashing, using all his strength, trying to quickly end this fight, fighting Wolverine hitting him with his cards, and staff. Cyclops's began fighting Warren, picturing Warren with Betsy, only angering him more and more. Cyclops piston Warren with punches, blood scorching from his nose, Warren fighting back, bringing blood to Cyclops face. Wolverine and Gambit halted there fighting, watching the bloody men. Cyclops was boiling, even though Betsy and Warren have been over for sometime now, it still angered Scott, and Betsy could feel his anger. Cyclops blasted Warren, causing him to slam against the hard doors, knocking him out. Cyclops's visors were smoking, getting shocking stares from everyone. Scott turned around and left the danger room, satisfied with his fight. Storm could sense something wrong, and Jean had her concentration merely at Logan. Storm ran out to catch Cyclops walking towards the elevators. She grabbed him by his arm, dragging him to the War room. Scott was sweaty, his shirt ripped, showing off his impressive chest, his face was bloody, and sweaty.

"Scott, what was that? The moral of these exercises are to spar, not kill" she said shocked

"And I did that Ororo" he said wiping his bloody nose

"No, you're bleeding, and so is Warren. You didn't cause anyone else bloodshed but him. Why?" she asked curiously placing her hand on her hip

"What are you saying Ororo?" he asked stepping towards her

"I am saying nothing, I am simply asking a question," she said stiffening

"It…it…it's nothing" he said turning away

"Do not lie to me Scott. Talk to me, I am here for you and always have been. Nothing will change that," she said walking around him towards his face. She lifted his head to meet her eyes

"What is it?" she asked. Ororo saw Scott's pain. He was through, Jean cheated for the last time, and he got his payback. Ororo knew it was about Betsy, and she looked at Scott with disgust, yet she felt sympathy. She knew his heart was hurting and she didn't need a telepath to tell her that. Betsy was her good friend, and Jean was just a good acquaintance. Ororo saw a tear fall to Cyclops's cheek; she swiped it with her thumb, and held his head to her shoulder, allowing him to weep, for the first time in 3 years of pain. She rubbed Scott's back; listening to all the other X-Men go towards the elevators to go upstairs. Scott didn't care, he allowed himself to finally release him pain, after several minutes when his crying subsided, him and Ororo walked upstairs also. She went to Remy's room, not surprising sprawled out on the bed. She went to massage his shoulders when he abruptly slapped her hands away from away.

"What is it Remy?" she asked wide eyed

"What's up wit y' and Scott. Y' leave da danger room to talk to him, only for me ta see y' hugging' on de man " Remy said not even looking at her

"Remy it's not what you think…" Ororo said trying to comfort him by placing her hand tenderly on his shoulder, only for him to get up, slapping her hands once again, this time it stinging.

"I don wanna talk ta y' right now. Leave" he demanded coldly. Ororo began to protest but thought against it. She walked out his room, quietly closing the door. She leaned up against it biting his bottom lip and looking to her side. She wanted to cry, but decided that this wasn't worth tears right now, at least not until the night where she wouldn't be seen. Remy on the other side balled his fist with frustration, he wanted to lash out, but also decided against it.

Tonight, they both will have some words.


	8. It's all Over

Ororo stared at the moonlight from her attic balcony. Her pink silk, lace risqué nightgown blew in the wind. The nightgown bare backed, and long, her hair gracefully cascading down her shoulders and back. She pumping up her nerves, trying to get the balls to enter Remy's room. She felt like she had gotten her hands caught in the cookie jar, even though she did nothing wrong, right? She left her room, and quietly tip toed down to Remy's room. She stood frozen outside the door, debating if she should knock or just enter. She finally decided to knock, she waited, no answer. She knocked once more, and still no answer. She entered his room, letting herself in. As soon as she walked in tensed, her adrenaline pumping at 1000 miles a second. She saw him, sitting at the foot of his bed, sulking, his lamp on, while he smoked a cigarette.

"Remy?" she began, trying to get his attention, he didn't look at her. "Remy?" she said again. She's losing her patience, getting frustrated with his constant ignorance of her presence. "Dammitt Remy, if you are going to let a hug from Scott make you so angry, then maybe you are to…" she was cut off by his intense abrupt outburst, and his firm grasp on her arms

"It aint y', it's Scott! I know de man want y'. He dream of bein between y' thighs chere. It pisses me off just tinkin of him imagining dat" Remy said letting her go, as he took a long, deep inhalation of the cigarette, before putting it out and blowing out the smoke.

"And Jean wishes the same thing about you Remy, she made it extremely clear in her thoughts, and aired her dirty laundry for everyone to hear" Ororo argued. "Furthermore, I don't appreciate you, taking your frustrations out on me, without even getting my side" she said keeping her voice calm yet stern

"So ah cant speak my peace no more?" Remy asked slightly irritated

"No love" she said while gently caressing his cheek " I want you to express yourself to me, but I also do not want your presuming that I am being promiscuous when I am not. I love you and only you, no one will change that," she said kissing his neck

"Ooooh. Dis be inappropriate after a disagreement chere" he stated, feeling his skin pulsate against her lips

"Shut up" she whispered against his skin

"Ok" he said obliging her order

"X-Men, report to the War room immediately. I repeat, X-Men report to the War room immediately" Ororo and Remy parted from each other after hearing the Professor's voice, demanding them to meet in the War room. The walked to the elevators hand in hand, going down to the subbasement. When they arrived, the rest of the X-Men were walking in. Cyclops, Logan, Jean, Kurt, Warren and Psylocke, all entered, dragging sleepily. Betsy pulled up a seat next to Cyclops, getting an arching eyebrow from Jean as she sat next to Logan. Ororo decided to stand near a wall, close to the Professor, she didn't want to sit down for some reason.

"What's this about that can't wait till morning Chuck?" Logan asked impatiently

"I'm sorry for the disturbance Wolverine, but I just had a call from Moria Mactaggertt, informing me of a disturbance in the Savage Lands" Professor said, pulling up the map on the War room computers

"From the look of the hologram map of the Savage Lands, it seems to be covered in snow" Ororo said pointing towards the land

"Yes, it is Ororo. There's a sentinel base in the Savage Lands, the base is newly built. Master Mold and his factory were destroyed in Genosha, but there is another factory, building an army of sentinels. We have to destroy them, before they destroy us" Professor informed, slamming his fist against the arms of his wheelchair.

"Well, where de rest of de team be?" Gambit asked, looking around at only a choice few X-Men called to the War room

"Those who I did not choose were not mentally nor physically ready for this mission." He answered calmly

"When do we depart?" Cyclops asked folding his arms

"You have one hour," the Professor said, as he left the room

The ladies jumped to get their uniforms, while the men dragged to put there's on. Psylocke, Jean and Storm were already dressed in there original uniforms, Storm having on a tight white and gold uniform, showing off her beautiful cleavage, and bare back with criss-cross straps gold straps and a gold belt low on her waist, with an x on it, while Psylocke wore a blue body suit with cut up boots and gloves, a pink sash on her waist, and Jean wore her green and gold costume with a gold sash, boots, and gloves.

"Ready?" Storm asked, adjusting her 3in stiletto boots

"Yes" Psylocke said, grabbing her kitana

"I have a bad feeling about this" Jean said smoothing her gloves

"You're always nervous" Psylocke said, walking towards the Blackbird, Storm walking beside her. Jean looked at Psylocke, rolling her eyes with irritation. Jean followed them, her stomach twisted in knots. Jean sensed something wrong, and what was funny is that Storm did too, but Storm always went into missions expecting the worst, not to be surprised

"Storm, do you sense it? Don't you sense something different about this mission?" Jean asked, desperate for conformation

"I always sense something different Jean, this mission is no different. Don't worry, we have your back" Storm said placing comforting hand on Jean's shoulder. The women sat in the Blackbird, the men already waiting in their perspective seats. Ororo took her seat next to Cyclops as the co-pilot. The flight to the Savage Lands was short, only 90 minutes long. The Blackbird landed 3 miles away from their designated position, only to keep their invasion secretive. Cyclops and Kurt stalked ahead, Wolverine looking and smelling his surroundings. The women walked lightly, keeping their footsteps quiet. Wolverine stopped in his tracks, causing the X-Men behind him to stop, Kurt, and Cyclops turning their attention towards Wolverine as well.

"What is it?" Cyclops asked curiously

"Sabertooth" Wolverine said, anger surging through his veins. Storm's eyes widened, she wasn't prepared for this encounter, Jean's suspensions confirmed, horribly.

"What would Sabertooth be doing at a sentinel plant?" Psylocke asked curiously arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out" Cyclops said, pushing the team forward. He wasn't going to be prepared yet either, the team was ready, yet their heart and nerves were driving them crazy. They arrived at the base; the machines could be heard from outside, and smoke coming from the back of the building. The building looked old, plants and vines had over grown around the outside perimeter and, and along the sides of the building. The doors were shut solid, but this was the X-Men, they didn't need doors to enter a building. Cyclops used his optic blast to create an entrance on the side of the door.

"Warren, fly around the building and see if there's anything we need to be aware of as we get further into the building. Contact one of us on the communicators and we'll direct you back to us" Cyclops said. Warren did as he was told, flying swiftly and quietly above the building, staying clear of any visuals that might set off unsuspecting guards. The remaining X-Men walked deeper into the building, getting blocked off by a 3-way tunnel. 3 different tunnels, 3 different options. Cyclops decided to split off into 3 groups, him, Wolverine and Psylocke, for one tunnel, Warren, Jean, and Kurt, for the second, and for the third Gambit and Storm. Warren called Cyclops on the communicator, informing that everything was clear until you hit 2.8 miles to the end of the building; there was a lot of guards, and camera's. He couldn't find the sentinel building area; he assumed it was under ground. Cyclops gave him directions back to the spot where they were waiting, he arrived quickly, and Cyclops telling him who he was teamed up with. They all went to their assigned tunnels, Storm shivering from her claustrophobia and her fear. Gambit took her hand to his, held it tightly, gently rubbing it trying his best to comfort her. She gripped it, not letting him go

"Tis ok chere" he whispered to her. She nodded agreeing, to him, trying to will herself to calm down, suddenly Storm and Gambit felt themselves falling through the ground 'The ground was an illusion' she thought. Gambit and her were sliding on something, all she knew was it was so slippery and smooth that she couldn't find anything to grip to stop herself and her love from falling. When she realized that she might die, she began screaming. Gambit pulled her close, in the tightest embrace he'd ever had on her, he began whispering in her ear tender loving words. She held on to him, her breathing heavy and in short sets. Finally it was to an end, and the drop was coming to an end. Gambit noticed there was water at the end; he turned his back towards the water, trying to soften the impact for Storm

"Y' gotta swim petite" he informed. Storm's eyes widened when she saw the water. She could see her breath in the air now, she prepared her body for the numbing coldness of the water, but it couldn't compare. The water was so cold it felt like 1000 knives cutting their lungs, and slashing their body. She looked towards Gambit, who was trying to swim towards the surface, but something was pulling him back down. Storm also tried swimming to the surface, but she was being pulled further and further down. She grabbed Remy's hand, webbing her fingers with his, she could see in his eyes he was scared and worst running out of breath, she decided his life was more important than hers. She grabbed him, kissing him, pushing more air into his lungs, and killing herself. She gave him as much as she could until she blacked out, realizing that drowning was her fate.

Cyclops, Wolverine and Psylocke were scanning their tunnel. It was almost pitch black, they could barely see their hand in front of their face. They didn't understand how it could be lit only 100 feet away and pitch black now. Psylocke rubbed her hand against the wall, feeling the walls texture and if it gets beaten as they further their journey. Wolverine used his senses to sense anything unusual in the tunnel. Cyclops reached his hand for Psylocke, she grabbed it, feeling accompanied

"I don't want us to split" Cyclops said in his leader voice

"Yes, understood" she said, her heart racing.

"You two don't start caking until we're outta hear" Wolverine said, his voice gruff and harsh. Cyclops was actually nervous, he didn't know what to expect, all he knew was this was unlike anything he'd ever encountered in his life. Psylocke immediately pulled her hand back at the feel of a sharp instrument cut her skin open. All of a sudden the room lightened up, torches all over the walls in a neat alignment. Psylocke looked at her bloody hand, the cut stretching from her palm to her middle finger. She took her pink sash and wrapped it around her hand to cut off the blood spill from the deep wound.

"Are you alright?" Cyclops asked gently grabbing her hand and examining it

"Yes, look the tunnel ends, it's a dead end!" Psylocke said, shocked

"And I cant smell any new surface to get us outta hear" Wolverine said looking back at Cyclops and Psylocke

"What?" Cyclops said walking towards the dead end wall. He began scanning the wall, looking at it to see if there were any maneuvers he could use. The place was basically a dead end, until the walls began closing in. Psylocke, Wolverine and Cyclops were trapped, and if they didn't figure a way out soon, then they were as good as dead.

Jean, Kurt, and Warren were all walking into their tunnel. The walls were brittle; the ground seemed pretty strong though. Jean arched her eyebrow at the different structures of the walls and floors. As they walked she heard the crumbles of the walls, and couldn't depict if it was the floor too. Warren looked behind him, and saw the floor cracking; the tunnel was too small for him to take flight. He pushed the team forward, outrunning the cracking floor. Finally, another dead end, leaving Jean in a panic

"We can't open the door," she said in a hurry

"Calm down" Warren said in irritation

Kurt looked back at the crumbling floor, his eyes arching at the destroyed floor, he prayed a secret prayer to God, praying that somehow, He would have mercy on their souls.


End file.
